Unexpected Arrivals: Christmas
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: A spin off from Unexpected Arrivals. The holidays have come, and it's the first Christmas holiday with a family of demons in the house. How will things go in such a case? Sebastian can only hope things will go smoothly.


Unexpected Arrivals: Christmas

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_Note: This is a spin off from my fanfic Unexpected Arrivals. Think of it as a something like an OVA/OAV but for a fanfic. xD_

_For those who haven't read my fic. Here's a bit of explaination._

_Julious = Sebastian's father_

_Adrian = Sebastian's second older brother (second born of Julious and his first wife)_

_Michael = Sebastian's eldest brother (first born of Julious and his first wife)_

_Sin = Sebastian's mother and Julious's second wife (Daughter of Lucifer/Satan)_

_Vaheil = Previously in the past a demon hunter, currently a demon doctor, took care of the first Psalm demon, stays at the manor to protect Sebastian (Current Psalm demon) and his family from the Holy Order or anyone else who threatens their existence._

_This is just a summary of who my original characters are. Their descriptions are within the man fic Unexpected Arrivals. _

_Now on to the story!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahhh." he sighed as he couldn't help but think it was that time of year again. That time of year when preparations had to be made as soon as possible, least the events be delayed. The only problem this year. Was the fact his family was there.

"Oie, Sebastian, what's this?" Adrian innocently held up some tinsel that was to be put up on the tree.

Sebastian's brow twitched in great annoyance, as his brother had made quite the mess, while he was "helping" him decorate the tree. Ornaments, tinsel, candles, wreaths and other thing cluttered the floor as if a hurricane had passed through. And he was not pleased. "For the hundreth time Adrian. IT'S TINSEL!" he stated in utter annoyance.

"And this?" his brother held up another time.

"I told you it's mistletoe!" he clentched his hand into a fist. He was far more than ready to punch his brother in the face. Everything his brother was currently asking him had been asked numerous times before. And his patience was wearing thin.

"And thi..."

"IF YOU ASK ME WHAT SOMETHING IS ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO NEUTER YOU!" he glared at his older brother. Adrian promptly clamed his mouth shut, fearful that his little brother would go through with his promise.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so mean Sebastian." Julious stated with a pleasant smile. "He's just curious after all."

"He's been asking the same questions over and over! I don't see how anyone could be so incompetant after having something explained many times already!" he whined.

Julious put a hand to his youngest childs head and petted him. "Oh come on now, it isn't so bad is it? Just be a bit more patient and he'll get it eventually."

Sebastian's cheeks flushed with embarassment as his father treated him like he were a mere hatchling. "But..."

"Now go on and help your brother before he gets tangled in the ribbons again." he gently pushed him forward.

"Adrian! I've told you not to do that to the ribbons!" Sebastian panicked as he ran to his brother. Adrian was tying the ribbons to his feathers on his wings in various bows.

"But it's pretty!" came Adrian's response. Sebastian and Adrian's bickering fading into the background as Julious watched silently with nothing more than a sense of joy overwhelming him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oie, shouldn't you be helping your brothers decorate the tree?" Ciel asked. Aggrivated that the eldest of Julious's children had taken refuge in his office.

"I don't feel like it." Michael stated as he had his nose stuck in a book. He'd been reading it for what seemed like forever to Ciel. And though the demon wasn't actually doing anything, his mere presence was keeping him distracted from his own work.

"Well feel like it! I have work to do."

"Decorating a Christmas tree for the son of God's birthday is a nuisance." Michael closed the book. "Demons celebrating the birth of Christ." he scoffed. "That's humorous to say the least."

Ciel simply groaned in distaste at the demon's statement.

"Well then if me simply reading is annoying you, then I can take enjoyment knowing that even the slightest twitch I do will keep you from working." he reopened his book to continue reading with a smirk on his face.

"Bastard."

"Becareful midget. Santa Claus is making a list and checking it twice to make sure human children like you have been nice. If you don't behave, he's liable to put coal in your stocking."

"Shut up!" he blushed. "There is no such thing as Santa Claus!"

"Ohhhh...it seems someone needs to open a history book. Santa Claus was called Saint Nicolas you know."

Ciel simply scoffed before attempting to do his work. It didn't mean the demon wasn't aggitating him though.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"There." Sebastian wiped the sweat off his brow. "The tree is finished." he stepped back to look at his finished work. A huge tree that stood over fifteen feet tall was in the dining hall. It sparkled with all it's ornaments and trinkets, and even had a star at the top. He nodded in satisfaction, even if it'd taken longer than it was supposed to, to decorate.

"Wooooowww!" Adrian cooed at the finished tree. "It's sooo pretty!"

"Well, while your enjoying the tree, i'm going to check on the food." he opened his pocketwatch. "It should be about time for the roast to come out of the oven." he headed towards the kitchen while his brother sat infront of the tree like a small child. Once he got there, he put on a pair of oven mits and pulled the roast out of the oven. "Ahh cooked to perfection." he muttered as he put it on a plate to be served soon. He'd also had various treats baking previously. Seeing that they were finished, he decorated them and placed them on a food car along with the roast before proceeding back to the dining hall. "What's taking Bard so long to bring the drinks?" he pondered as he placed the dishes on the table. The moment he turned his back after placing the roast on the table however, and shadow loomed.

Sin peeked over the tables edge in her demon form. Ensuring she was the smallest size she could muster so she wouldn't be seen. Her eyes scanned the table at all the various dishes and treats. Most of which didn't catch her interest until her eyes fell on the roast. Then her eyes sparkled in delight as she oohed over seeing such a delicious looking dish. Seeing her childs back being turned, she used her snake like tongue to wrap it about the roast and pull it into her mouth quickly in one bite.

"MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?" Sebastian scolded her with his hands on his hips.

Sin just stared at him for a moment, though her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunks due to the roast in her mouth. She frowned at being scolded. And tried to give her most pathetic looking face to him. Which was hard to do considering she hadn't even chewed or swallowed the roast yet.

"You will spit it out this instant and wait til everyone is at the table." he pointed to the empty plate that once held the roast. "Go on, spit it out."

Hanging her head in defeat, Sin opening her mouth and lowered the roast back onto it's plate with her tongue. Then she lowered herself to be at eye level with it in an adorable manner, even going as far as rattling her rattler as she waited in anticipation of soon getting to eat the roast. Her eyes were still sparkling as if she were no more than an innocent child waiting to eat dessert.

Sebastian sighed, but luckily he'd anticipated his mother's actions and had prepared another roast. He kept it on the food cart to prevent his mother from getting at it, and he was glad he'd done so.

"We're back!" Bard shouted cheerily as he carried in a crate filled with bottle of drinks.

"You certainly took your time." Sebastian stated as he looked over the bottles to make sure Bard had grabbed the ones he requested.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide between the red wine or the kentucky borbon."

"Let me guess, you brought both." he raised a brow.

"Yeap!" Bard produced the two bottles from the crate. "Christmas is the time of year to be merry!"

"I'm not even going to bother arguing about it this year, because I know you won't listen."

"Ohh, did Bard get into the bottles you don't want him touching again?" Ciel asked as he walked in with a smirk on his face. "Your late Sebastian."

"My apologies young master. It took longer than anticipated to decorate the tree." he bowed. "In any case supper is ready, though I will state you may want to stay away from the roast on the table." he grabbed a plate and proceeded to fill it with various things. Such as mashed potatoes, stuffing, candied yams, and grilled duck. "Would the young master like gravy on his potatoes?"

"Yes." he stated as he took his seat. Raising a brow as Sin stared at the roast in front of her face.

"You may eat now." Sebastian simply told her as he put the plate in front of his master. In no less than a second Sin repeated her previous action. Now having the roast stuffed into her mouth once more with a huge grin on her face. Rattling her rattler happily as her cheeks were protruding from the roast. This caused Sebastian to sigh in distaste even as Bard started to snicker along with Finny. Maylene just appeared shocked, while Tanaka ate some duck.

"Sebastian's mama really likes roast." Finny smiled happily. Officially used to the fact that Sebastian and his family were demons. And even more used to Sin's demon form. Though usually she was topless, Sebastian had insisted she wear atleast a proper corset to cover her breasts. While Ciel had insisted she wear a cloth about her waist to cover her the lower part of her snake like body, so she looked like she was wearing a sarong. Although he could of done without the bows on her horns. To him those just looked silly. But since Michael had put them there, Sin wasn't about to remove them since her adoptive child had worked so hard to get them to stay. So he decided, as long as she was properly covered, he was satisfied.

"Indeed, though I hope she'll atleast chew it before swallowing." Sebastian stated as he watched his mother roll around on the floor happily as she kept the roast in her mouth for the moment. "Mother stop that! You'll get dirty."

She simply looked at him adorably with her head tilted back. Which made her look even more silly. But made no attempt to pick herself up off the floor.

"Honestly." he put a hand to his temple. His family could be so embarassing at times.

"HOOOO HOOOO HOOOO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" came a voice.

"Oh no." he groaned, before turning slowly. There, by the doors, was Vaheil. Dressed as Santa Claus. Complete with a fake beard, and a pillow to make him look fat. "Please tell me you lost some sort of bet."

"I am Santa, I don't bet." Vaheil responded cheerily. "Now then little boy, have you been good this year?"

"Please stop before I vomit." he cringed. It was creepy to see a man who was capable of killing demons acting so strange. Though in this case it was just a bit more strange than usual.

"OH OH! SANTA I'VE BEEN GOOD! I'VE BEEN GOOD!" Finny bounced with glee.

"Since you've been a good boy, you get a present." Vaheil smiled as he gave Finny a box that was wrapped in blue paper with red ribbon on it.

"Yay!" he cheered happily as he spun around in a circle before carrying it a few feet away. Vaheil then tossed Bard and Julious some boxes as well. Earning a thumbs up from them in thanks.

"Here kid." he placed a present in front of Ciel. "Don't say I never gave ya nothing."

"Oh? The freeloader has finally given thanks. It's about time." he smirked as Vaheil scoffed in distaste at the response, before handing Maylene her present, along with Tanaka's, before going to the three younger demons who were near Sin.

"Oie Sin are you gonna chew and swallow that any time soon? You look like a chipmunk with nuts in it's mouth." he smirked as he saw her. She simply made a strange sound before turning away as if to snub him.

"She's just enjoying the flavor of the delicious roast our brother made." Michael stated with a smile. "She'll probably consume it within the hour."

"I hope so." he gave the elder brother his present. It was some new books tied with ribbon. "I don't want her choking on it."

"I doubt that'll happen. She once swallowed an entire man whole." Sebastian stated bluntly.

"Ah ha ha, yeah." he gave Adrian his present, which made the demon squeal in delight, tearing into it to find a new hairbrush inside. Within moments he was happily brushing his long hair with his new hairbrush. "This is for your mother, and this is yours." he passed two presents to Sebastian. "I got her a pillow cushion since she said the pillows here were too stiff."

"I'm sure she'll thank you whenever she decides to eat the food in her mouth." he smirked.

"Ah haha, I doubt it, but thanks for the optimism." he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, before taking a puff.

"I try."

"What in the world is this?" Ciel asked as he held a strange doll infront of himself. He'd obviously opened his present.

"It's a dem doll."

"A what?" he raised a brow at Vaheil's statement. The doll looked alot like a rag doll, with hair of blue yarn, and buttons for eyes.

"It's a doll to keep from getting cursed. And with your attitude I figured you'd need it."

"It's so ugly." he muttered to himself. This didn't keep the demons from hearing him though, since they laughed a moment after.

"If you don't want it can I have it?" Adrian asked eagarly. Ciel simply handed the demon the doll without a second thought. While Adrian hugged it after it was given to him. "I'm gonna name you Mr. Cuddles!" he announced before walking away to sit by the tree.

"That doll will be throughly loved." Sebastian snickered, knowing Adrians love of strange dolls. Then taking a moment to look over his own gift he'd received. Putting his mother's gift down he proceeded to open it and was surprised at the contents.

"I figured you'd like it. I mean it's not much, but ehhh. It seemed like something you'd like." Vaheil stated.

Pulling the item out of the box, Sebastian saw that it was a little glass cat. It looked like it was playing with a ball of yarn. "I most certainly do." he hugged it himself. Loving his gift. He couldn't wait to put it at his window to see it sparkle with the morning sun.

"Ahhh! Look there's more presents under the tree!" Maylene stated in suprise.

"Eh?" he looked at the tree. Indeed there were several presents underneath. "How...?" he looked confused. Especially since everyone had been in the room the entire time, and the other gifts wouldn't be open until tomorrow on Christmas morning.

Vaheil picked a gift up to read it's tag. Then he scoffed. After a moment he tossed it at Sebastian who easily caught it. "Enjoy!"

"Eh?" he still looked confused. Even has Vaheil stepped out onto the balcony and lit another cigarette. "You're really a big softie. Aren't you..." he stared at the scenery in front of him even as it started to lightly snow. "Lucifer."

Even as he watched on, the others were opening their gifts inside, but he paid it no mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer sat on his throne, almost as if he were bored, but on his features was indeed a pleasant smile on his lips. Beside him was an opened present that had a bottle of vintage wine inside with a card that read "Merry Christmas Grandpa." in gold letters.

It seemed indeed, be it Heaven, Hell or Earth. Angel, demon or man. Christmas was a lovely holiday, to all it sees.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. I wrote it for the black butler forum contest that is going on right now =3. They are taking submissions until December 15. Also thank you everyone who voted for me for the Halloween contest. =D I won! WOOT! *does a little dance* The picture that got the most votes was my Taeyang Sebastian holding a "Cupcake" (It was really a mini blueberry muffin, and I put some frosting and sprinkles on it to make it seem more cupcake like xD, the candle probably helped too LOL). I don't know what else i'm going to submit for this Christmas contest yet. But I am thinking of doing another photo with my doll. I have a few ideas, but i'm not sure how they'll turn out til I do them of course. I have basically two more days of class, though tomorrow (Thursday for me) it'll probably be a short day for me, since I don't actually have to go to my math class, and if I finish my final art project before class tomorrow all I have to do is turn it in then I get to leave basically. Then my final day of class is Thursday to do my final critique for art, and my math final (which I hope I do well on cause I am horrible in math . *crosses fingers*) Sano has already said it's gonna be a vote system as well for this Christmas contest, so after the 15th it'll probably get put up =3 I'll probably post the link in my profile when its up, like I did this last contest._

_Honestly before I wrote this fic, I was kinda having a Victorica (from Gosick) moment. I swear I was getting ready to just roll around on my floor from sheer boredom, the only reason I didn't was...I don't have floor space. xD LOL. I'm serious, I was simply just that bored. I mean at the same time I was thinking about how to write this fic. But even while thinking on it I was still bored. Luckily it went away while I was writing this fic though. _

_Reviews and Comments appreciated. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! _


End file.
